Precure Dream Stars 2.0
Precure Dream Stars 2.0 (プリキュアドリムスターズ 2.0) is Kodama Maverick's 1st Precure crossover movie. It's a crossover with Mahou Tsukai Precure, KiraKira Precure A La Mode, and Zeti Precure. Plot Ichika and the others have a good time at Tokumaru Resort a popular resort for its entertainment and nightlife. But the Zeti Cures were assigned to protect the Prism Jewel. Not only do the girls have to protect the so-called Prism Jewel, but also being able to form bonds with those they find the enemy Characters Cures Mahou Tsukai Mirai Asahina Riko Izayoi Hanami Kotoha Kirakira A La Mode Usami Ichika Himari Arisugawa Aoi Tategami Yukari Kotozume Akira Kenjou Zeti Carol Akatsuki Yumi Tomoe Ayumi Hoshizora Natsumi Midorikawa Satoko Tsukihara Riko Kimura Mascots Mahou Tsukai Mofurun Kirakira A La Mode Pekorin Zeti Zavok Zomom Zazz Zeena Zor Master Zik Secondary Characters Rio Kuroki Movie Characters Villains Erebus Trivia * In an interview with the writer of the film that is published in the magazine AnimeBase, Maverick stated that "This film does not have Cure Parfait nor any of the other fairies from the KiraPre opening due to the fact that Cure Parfait wasn't revealed to the public at the time and that the other fairies have no important role in the story. Therefore, they're not in the movie" * This is the first film to show a lead cure having to hate her predecessor ** In an interview with Routers magazine, She states that "Having a lead Precure to hate another lead Precure is like having to hate on someone you don't like" * This also marks the first time where the lead cure is a fan of another team ** In an interview with DionMedia, She states that "Mahou Tsukai having to be one of my favorite Precure seasons, I decided to add that to Carol's character. Jouji Nakata who plays Zavok in this series and Gamettsu in Mahou Tsukai Precure was absolute dream for me to have and I'm thankful for that" * This is the only Precure crossover film to contain scenes of blood, violence, language, and crude humor * The film much like Kiseki no Mahou will also have music numbers but only a few * This also marks the first time where the prior Precure team will encounter and battle the current team ** Whip battles Nightmare ** Custard battles Glamour ** Gelato battles Flavor ** Macaron battles Zen ** Chocolat battles Moon * This also happens when they have the true final battle with Erebus but are completely different from New Stage 2 ** Glamour by herself ** Custard teams up with Flavor (yellow and orange being analogous colors) ** Gelato with Moon (similar personalities) ** Macaron with Nightmare (same theme color) ** Chocolat with Zen (red and blue being primary colors) ** Whip with Dragon (both being leaders) * This the first film to remove Miracle Lights due to the film targeting an older demographic Changes in final * A scene where Carol kills a white rabbit in front of Ichika was removed due to animal cruelty Only on Blu-Ray * Carol's one-on-one with Himari, Aoi, Yukari, and Akira in which each one contains a short * A scene in where Cure Zen stabs Gelato (dark) from behind Other Links * Precure Dream Stars 2.0 Original Soundtrack Gallery 61644253_p0_master1200.jpg|Cure Whip shocked Miracle and Magical in the trailer.png|Miracle and Magical in the trailer Felice in the trailer.jpg|Felice in the trailer KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group.jpg|Kira Kira Precure A La Mode in the trailer Kotoha ready to battle Zavok.jpg|Kotoha ready to battle Zavok Maho Girls listen.jpg|Maho Girls listen Ichika surprised.png|Ichika surprised Ichika cries.png|Ichika broken Mirai looking at Zavok.png|Mirai looking at Zavok Dark Gelato.png|Dark Gelato attacks Himari Scared.jpg|Himari scared Yukari smiles at Carol.png|Yukari smiles at Carol Himari hiding behind a bush.jpg|Himari hiding behind a bush Gelato fighting .png|Gelato fighting one of the Black Apostles Ichika with her hair down.jpg|Ichika (hair down) IMG_2006.jpg|Chocolat battling Moon IMG_1992.jpg|Ichika happy to meet Natsumi IMG_2001.jpg|The fate of Mirai Gelato's voice gone.png|Gelato's voice gone Gelato in cage.png|Gelato trapped Whip confident.png|Whip confident Ichika looking at photo.png|Ichika looks at photo Gelato cries.png|Gelato cries Final battle with Erebus.jpg|Whip looking at Dragon Come back!.jpg|Whip in Dream sequence Himari telling about her experince.png|Himari tells about Zeti Precure Ichika tired.png|Ichika tired Aoi tired.png|Aoi tired Himari tired.png|Himari tired Aoi thinking about ZetiPre.png|Aoi thing about ZetiPre Whip tries to stop Dragon.png|Whip tries to stop Dragon Gelato and Custard battling Dark Apostles.png|Gelato and Custard battling Dark Apostles Macaron battling Dark Apostale.jpg|Macaron battling Dark Apostles Gelato sakuga.jpg|Gelato looking at Flavor macaron sakuga.jpg|Macaron knocked back by Apostle Chocolat Whip sakuga.jpg|Whip looks at Nightmare custard sakuga.jpg|Custard looking at Glamour Custard and Gelato.jpg|Custard and Gelato looking Flavor and Glamour deep space macaron.jpg|Macaron in Deep Space deep space chocolat.jpg|Deep Space Chocolat Deep space gelato.jpg|Gelato thinks Carol is crazy Deep Space gelaato.jpg|Gelato trying to destroy the barrier A_dark_force_appears_before_the_girls.jpg|MahoPre blinded by wind Himari hugging Ichika from behind.png|Ichika and Himari heartbroken KiraPre defeated.png|Whip taking massive damage from Nightmare KiraPre end of the movie.png|KiraPre team at the end of the movie The shock.png|The news of Aoi's disappearance Carol covering Ichika's mouth.png|Carol quiets Ichika 1457085579_1_13_979fbba5f516fd91737df27f68bc18c6.jpg|Izayoi using magic in VR Yukari ready for the meeting.png|Yukari ready for the meeting Ichika angry at Erebus.png|Ichika angry at Erebus Ichika remembering everything.png|Ichika remembering everything of Carol Whip battles Dark Apostale.png|Whip battling Dark Apostle 3 lazy cures.png|3 lazy cures Deep space Custard.png|Deep Space Custard Category:Zeti Precure Category:Movies Category:Crossovers